Harini
Harini is a Toa of Water and bounty hunter in the Gigas Magna Storyline. She works for the Order of Darkness, and during her time working for them was inducted into both the Order of Mata Nui and Gigas Magna Resistance. Biography Early life Harini's life as a Ga-Matoran is unknown, though it is believed that she worked as a bounty hunter in her early life. Robotopolis At some point, she was taken from her homeland and brought to Robotopolis, where she worked as an ore miner, piloting ore shuttles to Aqua Magna and drilling for ore near the ocean floor. During her time there, she projected a calm aura, while at the same time she continuously plotted to escape from her "refuge." In 1,001 AGC, Robotopolis was sabotaged by Velnax, causing the city to plummet to the ground. She escaped via the ore shuttles and was brought to Daxia with the other Matoran. However, instead of wiping her mind, Miserix (in the disguise of Helryx) decided to keep her as a member of the Order of Mata Nui, as he saw that she could prove a useful spy for the Order of Darkness. He secretly conversed with her, and she agreed to join his side in exchange for a regular payment of widgets. Mission to Xa Nui She was later transformed into a Toa of Water, and was trained to develop her already extraordinary fighting skills by Brominax, the replacement training instructor. Harini was later sent on her first true mission with Fairon, which was to scout out an Order of Darkness fortress on Xa Nui. It is also known that Velnax gave her his own instructions, involving an as-yet unknown plan. They were attacked by Ralox, and Fairon was nearly killed, but Harini came to his rescue. Together, the two of them nearly killed their opponent, and in desperation Ralox teleported the two of them to Gigas Magna. Harini created a pillar of water, and from its top they were able to see the city of Gigas Nui in the distance. However, upon arriving they encountered the Bowl. They managed to survive, and were left standing on a hexagonal pillar when they were attacked by a number of bounty hunters equipped with jetpacks. The pair managed to defeat most of them, but when Nightmare pinned Fairon down and Scorpius pointed a Thornax launcher at Harini's head, the two of them surrendered. They were thrown into prison, awaiting interrogation. Slicer arrived and began to interrogate Fairon, but Harini tricked him into electrocuting himself. Fairon and Harini escaped the prison, blasting through a wall, but soon found themselves cornered by a hundred bounty hunters. Luckily for them, Leviathos happened to be there on a mission, and he managed to help them escape. After getting past the teleportation shield, he transported them to the new base of the Gigas Magna Resistance. Gigas Magna Resistance They were escorted to the base by Dekap, but when Fairon mentioned Brominax while talking to him, he and Harini were immediately brought before Ixtil, who interrogated them regarding the recent history of the Order of Mata Nui and told them of what he believed Antidax's plans to be. However, before Ixtil could finish, he was interrupted by Nightwatcher's request for a meeting. The two Toa, having no means to get off the planet, were forced to join the Resistance, and Leviathos showed them to their quarters. In the morning, Harini managed to report to Velnax via a comlink, and Velnax warned her of becoming too attached to Fairon. Abilities and traits Harini is a Toa of Water, and is capable of controlling that elemental power to a high degree. She possesses a mental shield, like all other members of the Order of Mata Nui. She wears a Kanohi Faxon and wields a pair of knives. She is an extremely skilled actor, and is capable of fooling all but the wisest beings into believing that she is on their side. She cares for none but herself, and can betray one's side without hesitation, though she has begun to develop feelings towards Fairon. She is an extremely skilled sword fighter, and works with the combat forms Vauhti, Silia, and Guokte. Quotes Trivia *Harini was originally intended to be a completely different character, but when she was removed from the storyline by , proceeded to make a new character with the same name. *She appears in this image of the Capture of Sacho Nui alog with Vatsar and Dorex. As she was in Robotopolis at the time, this is obviously non-canon. *Her Toa form was created by . Appearances *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran